


All That's Left To Do Is Burn

by starkboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Steve Rogers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi
Summary: "Why can’t Steve have a choice in front of him that doesn’t end in a loss for once in his life? "(AKA: Steve gets a call, panics, and then gets big mad)





	All That's Left To Do Is Burn

**Author's Note:**

> this is your last warning not to read if you haven't seen infinity war yet!!! spoilers are within.
> 
> also, i'm tentatively crossing off the missing scene square on my stony bingo card with this, 1/25 down, blackout here i come.
> 
> other than that, enjoy!

They’ve barely gotten settled on the quinjet when Natasha makes the announcement.

“There’s something going down in New York,” she says, before shoving her screen over to the left, to let Steve and Sam watch it.

‘Tony Stark Missing’ it reads, and Steve feels his heart drop low into his stomach.

They’re showing footage of some kind of circular alien ship and Tony rocketing towards it, before disappearing as the image goes too grainy to make out what’s happening. Steve’s so focused on every single second of the video they’re replaying on the screen, that at first, he doesn’t hear his phone ring, or feel the buzz in his pocket against his thigh. The phone he hasn’t been two seconds away from for years now, just waiting for it to light up with one name.

His hand shakes as he digs it out to see that one name on the screen.

He doesn’t hesitate to rip it open and say, “Tony?”, his voice tense as he holds his breath for a reply.

There’s nothing at first, before he hears, “Cap?”, and then a huge wave of relief washes over him.

Tony’s okay, he’s _okay, he called._

But then, “Captain, It’s Bruce—Banner.”

And Steve's mind goes fuzzy, barely making out Bruce’s voice, over the reality that Tony didn’t call, that Tony’s not really on the other side of the line waiting to hash it out with him, before telling him to get his ass over here and help save the world again, the reality that Tony is gone—again.

Bruce is asking him to get over to the Avengers compound with the team as soon as he can, and Steve can only roughly reply, “We’ll be there,” before letting the call end.

The screen is paused now, on just a blur of the bright red of Tony’s armor, and a big— _too big, it’s so big_ —alien ship right above it.

Sam makes a move to step in front of Steve, but then Natasha calls out to them again.

“Wanda’s in trouble, she’s signaled for backup, Scotland with Vis,” she says, reading out the transcript of Wanda’s last message.

Before Steve can process, he’s saying, “I’ve got to go to New York, Tony he’s—he,” his voice dying out as the entire weight of Tony’s situation starts dawning on him.

Steve wasn’t there for him, he said he’d be there if Tony just called, _why didn’t he just call?_

Sam finally blocks Steve’s vision of the screen, and forces Steve to look him in the eyes, “Steve, listen to me, unless you somehow find a spaceship and a balls of steel pilot to get you there, we’re going to have to let Tony handle this himself, we have to go help Wanda and Vision, remember?”

But Steve can’t just leave Tony hanging, not after what he promised him. He’s never wished to be able to be in two places at once, more than he has now.

Steve feels his frustration burning in his chest, he’s mad at himself, at Tony, and mostly Sam for not letting him catapult himself into space even if his body could manage to withstand the trip. He has to at least _try_ to get to Tony, even if it kills him in the process.

His head is throbbing as Sam and Natasha wait on him for his reply, but how can he choose? Why can’t Steve have a choice in front of him that doesn’t end in a loss for once in his life? And god, it burns him up inside, that it’s been years since he’s been in the same room as Tony, and now he’s not even on the same planet as him.

But ultimately, Steve knows Sam is right, as pissed as it makes him, even if he did find a ship to get him up into space, he wouldn’t know where to even begin to look to find Tony.

So, he lets himself breathe, and find solace in Tony’s ability to fight and withstand even the harshest environments in his armor, and he says, “Let’s go to Scotland.”

Within minutes they’re cutting through the air, on the path to help Wanda and Vision, and hopefully keep the world safe long enough until Tony can make it back home, and back to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> infinity war may have broken my heart but it somehow fixed my writers block? thanks to thanos and his ballsack chin for the motivation.


End file.
